


Broken Arrows

by Abd123



Category: DC Elseworlds, Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abd123/pseuds/Abd123
Summary: After witnessing the death of his mother by the villain Dollmaker, Connor hawke spirals down a dark path of pain and misery. His fall from grace descends him into a shadowy pit in which he can longer return to the man he once was.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Wonder Girl
Kudos: 1





	Broken Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story. Read at your own risk

Begin

Sleep. An escape. Ofcourse it's only an escape if you not haunted by nightmares and dysfunctional dreams. An empty void in which you don't feel any sadness or anger or fear. You don't even feel happiness, joy or love. Do you maybe feel calm? No, you just feel nothing. Nothing at all.

That's how Connor Hawke felt. He spent most of his weeks asleep. The pills and drugs had been making sure of that. During the day, that's what the alcohol was for. He wanted to forget what had happened that night or at the very least, ease the pain.

That night. The night that changed everything. An abandoned warehouse, eroded gates, broken windows. The ominous sound of crows in the distance. Connor Hawke carelessly rushed in, his heart throbbing. Hoping his not too late. Running. His boots messed with muddy, rain water. He rushed. His green hood blocks out the rain from touching his head, yet he could hear the thud against it loud and clear. He kicks down the broken wooden door, and as he enters, he grabs his bow and pulls out an arrow from his quiver. What he saw then. The sight is etched into his memory. That of what remained. This is usually when he awakes

3 August 2018

And today was no exception. He sprung up from his bed. Drenched in sweat. Breathing uncontrollably. The bags under his eyes and stubble that began to grow showed more visibly each day. Connor Hawke was anything but fine.

He reached for a bottle of scotch as has become his morning routine since a month ago. He slowly climb out of bed. Walking to the desk not too far from his bed. He then unloaded a bunch of pills which included anti depressants, anxiety stabilizer, among others and gulp it all down with scotch. After a moment, he wondered where everyone was and what would they be doing during this time of the morning. It's been years since he'd seen any of them


End file.
